


Who Needs A Plan

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio is there for his lover as Danny impatiently waits for word about a hostage situation involving his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs A Plan

Danny paced the confines of his office nervously chewing on his bottom lip. He had been waiting half an hour for word about his best friend, Don Flack.

A distraught citizen had taken justice into his own hands by taking an entire courtroom hostage despite the post 9-11 security measures.

“Nothing in New York is ever foolproof,” Danny muttered under his breath. The feeling of utter helplessness washed over him, and he hated that feeling.

The blond cursed his luck. He had been scheduled to testify that morning, but his testimony had been pushed back until the afternoon. He hadn’t felt like hanging around the courthouse all day, so he had headed back to work. He had walked into the breakroom just as the news broke.

Mac had ordered him to stay at the lab. The older man had been adamant, and Danny had reluctantly listened feeling like he should be in that courtroom with Don and not stuck at work.

“Fuck it!” he growled. He grabbed his jacket and stormed out the door only to collide with a solid object.

Strong arms pulled him close to keep him from falling on his ass.

“Where are you going in such a hurry, mi amore?” was whispered in his ear as he was set back on his feet.

The sound of his lover's voice caused love to flow into his soul like the East River did into the Atlantic. It soothed some of Danny’s restlessness.

Danny looked up into his lover’s deep blue, concern filled eyes. He gave Horatio a weak smile to say he was alright. “Up on the roof for some fresh air,” he lied.

“Mind if I join you?” the redhead inquired. He knew Danny was lying, but he wouldn’t call him on it.

“Sure,” the young man mumbled. “I guess.”

Horatio followed Danny out of the lab and into the elevator. He watched Danny aggressively push the button for the final floor. It told him everything he needed to know about his lover’s state of mind.

Danny leaned against the back wall well away from Horatio ashamed that he lied to the older man. He had promised in the beginning of their relationship to not lie to Horatio, and that promise was in shattered pieces at his feet.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I wasn’t heading for the roof and some fresh air. I was going to try and get downtown and see if I could help get Don out.”

“I know,” Horatio said, quietly accepting Danny’s apology. “If I were in a similar situation, I would want to be there for my friend.”

“But you don’t like Don, Horatio.”

“I don’t have anything against Don, Danny,” the redhead explained. “He’s a good man and a decent cop. He just has some issues that he needs to overcome.”

Danny nodded.

It was like a shard of glass to Danny’s soul not to have his lover and best friend be friends. He had done everything he could think of to breach the gulf between the two, but it was Don’s stubbornness that ruined his every effort.

When he thought about it, he always came to the conclusion that Don was jealous of Horatio.

“Don’s jealous of you,” he told the redhead.

“Can’t say as I blame him,” Horatio replied.

“Why?”

“Because of who you are.”

"What do you mean?"

"You are an amazing, kind and caring person who has overcome many difficulties to be the man I fell in love with," Horatio explained. "I am thankful everyday that you are not only my lover, but my friend."

Danny blushed.

“C’mere,” Horatio requested as he held his arms open.

The blond slid gratefully into Horatio’s arms resting his tired and suddenly aching head on the redhead’s shoulder. "I love you," he whispered.

They stayed wrapped in their love for each other until Danny’s cell phone began to ring. He checked the display and saw that it was Mac’s number. He set it on speaker phone so Horatio could listen in before answering it.

“What’s the news, Mac?”

“They’re free,” Mac replied. Relief colored his voice. “Don talked the guy down.”

“He did what?” Danny exclaimed and broke free from Horatio. He couldn’t believe it.

Mac chuckled. “He talked the guy down and is with him now making sure no one mistreats him.”

“Is he nuts?”

“Quite possibly,” Mac reasoned. “That’s probably why we love him.”

“Yeah,” Danny admitted.

“I’m going to get off here and keep Don save from himself.”

“Ok, but you've got your work cut out for you."

“I know," Mac agreed. "And, tell Horatio thanks.”

“For what?”

“He knows,” Mac said cryptically and hung up before Danny could pepper him with more questions.

Danny returned his phone to his jacket pocket and gave his lover the eye. “What did you two cook up this time?”

Horatio ducked his head. “Mac called and asked me to come down and keep you occupied,” he murmured as he intensely studied his fingertips.

“And what did you have in mind?” Danny closed the distance between them and cupped Horatio’s chin causing the older man to look up.

“I hadn’t got that far yet,” Horatio reluctantly admitted.

“You without a plan?” Danny asked incredulous. “Are you alright? Are you running a fever?” He placed his other hand on Horatio’s forehead to check his temperature.

Horatio stepped back and before Danny could protest he pulled the younger man back into his arms. “Shut up, Messer,” he growled and took Danny’s mouth in a searing kiss.

fin


End file.
